Drops of Jupiter
by xxxwillsangelxxx
Summary: Vallie and Seto are at a corporate dance when her favorite song comes on... Songfic SKxOC


**A/N: This was playing over and over in my mind for days so one Irish class, I finally decided to write it. It isn't the best, I know and Kaiba may be ooc but I was bored. Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seto but I do own Vallie. I do not own the songs "Drops of Jupiter" by Train or "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls. If you do not know them, go look them up. They are two of my fav songs. **

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey hey hey_

"Ooh, I love this song! Come on Seto!" Vallie jumped from her seat and attempted to drag her boyfriend from his.

_She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey hey hey_

"Well I don't." Despite her best efforts, he was still sitting in his seat.

_Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey hey hey_

"Pleeeaaaassseee!"  
"No."

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the milky way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?_

"Fine then. Be like that. Hmmh. I wonder if that guy over there would dance with me…"  
In a second, he was standing beside her.

_Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar?  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself out there._

"You're so cute when you're jealous."  
"I am not jealous, it's just impolite to abandon a woman with a man she does not know." He took her hand.  
"So jealous…"

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing the way through the constellation, hey hey hey_

And led her out onto the dance floor.

_She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow_

He placed his hands on her hips…

_Now that's she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as_

And she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man  
Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land._

Together they moved to the beat of the music.

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
__Did you finally get the chance**  
**To dance along the light of day  
And head back to the milky way?_

"This isn't so bad, is it?"  
"I can't believe you have me _dancing_."

_And tell me, did the Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself out there?_

"Funny. I thought you would have jumped at the chance to grope me."  
"I will, just not in public."  
Vallie laughed.

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong?_

"Chicken? What kind of song is this anyway?"  
"A good one. And besides, it's a metaphor. You know, hidden meaning…"

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance  
Five hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte you ever had and me?_

"Yes Val. Believe it or not I do know what a metaphor is."  
"Oh just shut up and let me dance."

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back to the milky way?_

"You know you love me when I'm a jackass."  
"True. But it doesn't mean you have to be 24/7."

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the milky way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?_

"24/7? Where did that come from? You have been spending _way_ to much time with Mokuba, Princess."  
"What can I say? He rubs off on me."

_Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?  
Fall for a shooting star?  
And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there._

"Great, it's over. Can we sit down now?"  
"Yes fine we can-"

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now._

"Nope I change my mind. We're staying."

**A/N: Okay so tell me what you thought!**


End file.
